


[take me over glittering clouds]

by incoherenttruth



Series: psych0's robin party [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Ra's al Ghul, Damian Wayne-centric, Estrangement, Joker is DEAD, Jon is a Villain, M/M, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherenttruth/pseuds/incoherenttruth
Summary: “As Batman... As the son of Batman... we don’t kill.”“No.” His voice is soft and terrible, and Bruce winces as though Damian has slipped a slow quiet knife between Kevlar and into his ribs. “Batman doesn’t. But I do.”





	[take me over glittering clouds]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psych0tastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/gifts).



Damian’s words are quiet and filled with menace. “When will it be enough Father? I will burn the world and slake the earth of its bloodthirst because I believe that it is right. What is one mad man’s blood compared to that?”

 

“As Batman... As the son of Batman... we don’t kill.”

 

“No.” His voice is soft and terrible, and Bruce winces as though Damian has slipped a slow quiet knife between Kevlar and into his ribs. “Batman doesn’t. But I do.” 

 

“Dami.” Richard spreads his hands, and Damian turns his gaze to him, indulgent but remorseless. 

 

“Not even for you Richard, can I turn back time; or bring myself to regret his death.” Damian tosses Joker’s head down the steps, lets it roll down to Bruce’s feet, mouth still spread in a macabre grin. “Tell Todd I broke his spine with a crowbar. A gift, if it pleases him.”

 

Drake smirks. “Oh, it will definitely please him.” There’s no judgement in Drake’s face, only a calm encompassing acceptance. He picks it up, and looks it over. “Batman, we’re done here.”

 

Bruce disappears, replaced only by Batman, who lowers his voice as though threatening a criminal. Before Damian might have flinched. Now he doesn’t even react except for a mere blink. “You cannot be judge jury or executioner Damian. He should have been tried by law.”

 

“You will find I can, Father.” Damian walks up the stairs soundlessly, his cape an elegant sweep before he settles himself on the Al Ghul throne. Ras’ Al Ghul is no longer alive, dead at the hands of his grandson, who watches them with the same green eyes. “This is my island.”

 

“Here, I am law.” Damian’s voice lowers, and Richard jerks. At once the realization has set into both Batman and Nightwing. Damian has grown. He is no longer a boy, desperate for approval or affection. “He trespassed and faced judgement.”

 

“It was a trap you set!”

 

“A trap?” Damian raises an eyebrow. “So it’s premeditated murder I am accused of now? Pray tell me Father, if I were to be struck down, would you try him by this land’s law, or lock him into Arkham with a few broken bones and a kiss on his forehead? Or am I allowed to plead self defense because he came here to kill me?” 

 

 

“Or perhaps, I should offer myself to him with a pretty bow and a crowbar?”  

 

Batman narrows his eyes. “How are you different from your past as an assassin?”

 

“The audacity.” Damian flicks his fingers dismissively. “This argument grows old. Leave, Batman. I have given you what you came here for.” 

 

“Damian.”

 

“I told Jon before, that all of us, as Robin, embodied a different essence of you.” His tone is conversational, as though they were all having a cordial dinner filled with an undercurrent of madness. He hates it. He can handle Richard, painful as it may be. Timothy is by far easier. But it’s Father who always reminds him of how much he has changed. All the small injustices, the neglect, the hurt, the desperate attempts to prove himself worthy of something greater. The way he tried to stifle his heritage, make himself whiter, blander, better. To water himself in order to be palatable to Father. “For me, Robin was your suffering. Your atonement, your pathetic self inflicted torture. At least this way, I am my own master, and my suffering serves a cause greater than your wretched matyrdom.”

 

“You will leave,” Damian’s voice carries a warning edge, brooking no argument and he leans forward, tilting his head to a side as though listening for something. “He’s coming.” 

 

“Who is-“

 

The signature sound of a sound barrier breaking. Then, there  is an opening at the top, letting light into the torch lit chambers. A white figure lands without a sound, and not even Superman exhibits that sort of control.

 

“It’s Jon-Air food delivery service! I got us the Chinese food you wanted and I’m starving-“ Jon pays their intruders little attention, aside from a wave at Tim. He collapses at the feet of Damian’s throne, holding out a packet of noodles with a pair of chopsticks. “Maybe we should just go to China next time . The flight always turns them cold.” 

 

At Damian’s shake of the head, he shrugs and leaves it to a side, propping his own on his knee. “Man, D, I know I said I’ll marry you, but these noodles will have to be involved.”

 

Damian rests a hand on his head, and he turns into like a cat, before scarfing his noodles down. However, despite his nonchalant appearance, Damian is aware of the heat of Jon’s gaze from underneath the lowered lashes directed towards the others, the way the air itself seems to tremble.

 

A subtle warning.

 

They don’t belong here. Not in this small space that Damian and Jon have carved, with blood and betrayal.

 

“Leave.” 

 

They go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what psych0 and I fondly term as villain AU, where Damian grows tired of Bruce's terrible parenting and takes over Al Ghul island after he kills his grandfather and kicks his mother out. Jon here is recovering from the brainwashing training period Manchester Black, but has grown disillusioned with his father and of course this fated boys would find each other. 
> 
> Together they fight crime, and END IT.
> 
> It really is not as angsty as it seems. 
> 
> Jason comes over to Al Ghul island to sulk after fights with Bruce, and Tim has been known to visit if only to criticise Damian's abysmal IT security.


End file.
